The present invention relates to a data record apparatus, and, more particularly, is directed to a digital video tape recorder having special reproduction modes.
A digital video tape recorder is designed to record both video data and audio data in digital form on a magnetic tape. A temporally long segment of high-definition digital video data can be compressed before being recorded so as to occupy a relatively small recording capacity of a magnetic tape. Also, an analog video signal can be digitized and orthogonally transformed into frequency component coefficients, that is, digital video data also referred to herein as an advanced television (ATV) signal, by an external source, and the ATV signal can be recorded and reproduced by the digital video tape recorder.
In a special or trick reproduction mode, such as cue or review, the magnetic tape is quickly scanned in either a forward or reverse direction, and only part of the data recorded in each track of the magnetic tape is reproduced. Typically, in the special reproduction mode, conventional digital video tape recorders provide deteriorated quality reproduction of a compressed picture recorded on a magnetic tape.